La Classe de mon coeur HGDM
by Maalfooys
Summary: Lorsque Hermione et drago font une retenue ensemble et qu'il se retrouve dans une piece peux commune appeller " la classe de mon coeur " il se retrouve dans le futur , dans Leurs Futurs


La Classe de mon cœur

La Classe de mon cœur .

( Dans cette partie de chapitre il y a les pensée de Hermione )

Comment moi , Hermione Granger ai-je pus me faire avoir de la sorte , surtout par malfoy . Ce Crétin de rogue me mettre une retenue mais sa ne lui va pas ,maintenant je doit nettoyer avec l'aide de malfoy toute les armures de le couloirs , TOUS ! y'en a plus de 30 ! et il doivent briller comme dirais si bien Rogue . je frotte aussi fort que je peux son ma 3ème armures , Malfoy lui est plus loin il frotte la 10ème . Je me retourne , j'observe les tableaux , il nous regardes avec un de ses genre . Mon regard tombe sur une armoire , je la regarde , je me rapproche , quelque chose brille derrière , je pousse l'armoire et l'observe une porte ou il est marqué en lettre d'or « La classe de votre cœur « je ricana Malfoy se retourne et regarde a son tour la porte il ricana aussi . il déposa sa mains sur la poigné , il la tourna il attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna a l'intérieur je suis prête a lui foutre un poing comme en 3ème mais je regarde la pièce ou nous nous trouvons en se moment même . il n'y a plus de porte , tout est blanc , il est alors écrit sur le mur « Fermer les yeux « nous fermons nos yeux , puis nous sombrons dans un profond sommeil sans rêve .

(Pensé de Drago)

Comment Moi Drago Lucius Malfoy prince des Serpentard ai-je pus me faire prendre en plein déconnage contre la sang de bourbe !Non mais ! Moi qui adorais Rogue j'me suis fait avoir sur ce coups la !Je suis maintenant obliger de frotter cette espèce de connerie PUTAIN ! Quesqu'elle me fou Granger ? Elle ricana tellement Fort qu'on doit l'entendre dans tout le château ? je me retourne , elle regarde une porte quesqu'il est marqué ? La classe de mon cœur ? Ahahah C'est quoi ça ? ça y est j'ai l'air plus con que Granger bon on va voir se qu'il y a la dedans mais j'y vais pas tout seul ! ce n'est pas que j'ai peur , mais je ne voudrais pas la laisser la . Putain c'est quoi se truc ? Fermez vos yeux ? d'accord . alors nous tombions tout les deux dans un sommeil.

Chapitre 1 : une classe bien spéciale …

Lorsque Drago Ouvrit les yeux , il vis une chevelure brune , contre son torse , il regarda autour de lui , il était dans une chambre , il poussa la personnes qui était sur son torse et vis que ce n'étais personne d'autre que Il ne savais pas , pourtant cette jeune femme lui fessais pensé a Hermione granger . Tien ou était t'elle celle la ? il se leva alors et se déplaça pour regarder les tableaux qu'il y avais au mur , en fait c'étais que des photos . De deux personnes un homme grand , au cheveux blond .Et une femme , moyen au cheveux brun , des yeux de couleur chocolat .Drago se dirigea vers le salle de bain , il entendis quelque gémisement pour lui prouver que la jeune femme était belle et bien réveillé . il se mis devant le robinet et puis il tourna il s'asperga d'eau et il se regarda dans le miroir un cris se fit alors entendre . la jeune femme accouru quelque seconde plus tard et regarda le jeune homme qui était devant elle .

Qui … qui … es-tu : demanda Drago se regardant toujours dans le miroir

Je suis … Hermione … Granger… : Répondis l'ex inconnue .

Granger ?? Mais que fessais tu sur mon torse a dormir ?

QUOI ? Mais toi qui es-tu ?? Répondis t'elle sur le même ton

C'est Drago Malfoy

Hermione se stoppa elle alla alors vers le glace et se regarda elle n'était pas la même . Elle était plus grande ses cheveux n'était pas eméler mais il était lisse , elle était plus féminine et Drago aurais presque pus dire qu'elle était … canon …

Drago lui était plus grand que Hermione il était musclé , il avait toujours ces yeux bleu-gris et ces cheveux blond voir blanc . il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'observait toujours . Lorsqu'il entendire …

Take me away away away …

C'était la sonnerie de Gsm( portable) de Hermione elle courru aussitôt hors de la salle de bains elle l'attrapa et décrocha

allô : dit elle

Drago la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle

HARRY cria t'elle dans le téléphone , Que fait … TU sais utiliser un téléphone toi ?

Ecoute il faudrait que l'on se voie Vien tantôt sil te plait

Elle racrocha

Malfoy la regardais toujours de sont petit genre

Tu n'a jamais vu quelqu'un téléphoner?

Heu non c'est quoi ?

C'est pour parler a des personnes qui ne sont pas a coter de nous tu vois .Ecoute pour savoir ce qu'il nous ai arriver , j'ai parler a Harry il vien tantot pour nous voir pendant se temp je vais prendre une douche .

Si tu veux Granger je peux venir aussi … dit t'il Avec un sourire au coin

Hermione rigola et il tapa l'épaules , Elle entra dans la salle de bain , elle se leva se changeas lorsqu'elle sorti elle vis Drago ettendu sur le lit , un album entre les mains . Hermione s'approcha et pris l'album dans ces mains elle le regardas il y avais une photo de Hermione et Drago a la fin de leur étude a Poudlard l'un a cote de l'autre . une autre ou Hermione était en robe blanche et Drago en costard

J'crois qu'on est mariés . Dit Drago sans défaire son regarde du plafond

Je … crois aussi .

Drago se leva et alla a sont tour prendre une douche .

Lorsque Celui sorti il était déjà 14 heure . il en avais mis du temps il entendis alors la voix de Saint-potter provenant du salon qui disais :

Hermione , tu es mariée a Malfoy et tu l'aime …

A suivre D

Review Please 

Bizzzz a tous Hachii


End file.
